The Room with the Mirror
by Scriitor Neautorizat
Summary: Just a one-shot BardockxToma fanfiction. NO mpreg, no strings attached, no backstory. Just the two of them...and their weird fantasies :P


**Hello everybody! It's been like...two months since I've finished posting my epic fic with Trunks and Goten and although I haven't come up with smth to write for this pairing, I did however write smth for my second fav pairing: Bardock x Toma. Surprise, surprise, heh? I just felt that these two deserved some juicy fanfics too (not really sure if I managed to do smth too good, but I gave it a try)**

**If you're a little confused about the setting of this fic, that's fine. Just roll with it. I have a weird headcanon (those who've been following what I draw on deviantart will get it) Other than that, enjoy. :)**

"That was pretty good," Bardock said when he re-entered the dance room. He gave Toma, the last remaining one of his crew, a quick glance and then resumed toweling his wet hair.

"Mhm," his crew member commented and zipped up his gym bag. He put his hands on his hips and looked around to see if he missed picking up something. His eyes then met Bardock. He lingered. His crew leader had his back turned on him and he seemed busy with the towel. He was only wearing his black pair of shorts. Toma unconsciously licked his lips and then looked away. But he smiled as a thought crossed his mind.

"You should keep your warmers on," he said in a low voice and looked at the mirror wall in his left, from where he could still see Bardock's every move. The leader turned his head around at him and gave him a smirk.

"Does that turn you on?" he asked jokingly, but went to pick up his leg and arm warmers from where he had tossed them before he went to the showers. His question was more of a rhetorical one, because he already knew the answer. He bent and snatched his arm warmers and put them on. He straightened his back and turned around to face his friend. Toma was massaging his wrists and simply watching him. Bardock raised his right leg on a stepper and slowly and very carefully rolled up the red piece of material. He continued looking at Toma. The taller one was watching...and smiled.

"Man, you really get off on this, don't you?" Bardock said and straightened his back, although he hadn't completely rolled up the other warmer. He walked up to Toma and put his hands on his hips. "Well, are you just gonna stand there and drool like a retard, or are you gonna do something?"

"You're short..."Toma chuckled and leaned forward "...and bossy!"

Bardock initially opened his mouth to retort to that, but it then got occupied with Toma's . He sighed defeated and responded to the slow movements of his friend's lips. With a small smack they parted. Bardock swallowed and looked up into Toma's eyes.

"Wanna have some fun?" he asked silently and a playful smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Mhm," Toma replied. "But here."

"Here?" Bardock asked somewhat surprised. He looked around. The room was obviously empty, their crew having left a few minutes ago. Bardock eyed the mirror wall behind Toma and couldn't help but feel curious about how it would be to do it in front of a mirror. It was exciting actually…

He looked back at Toma, who seemed to be waiting for an answer, his eyebrows raised. He smirked and without a warning he attacked Toma's mouth. Although initially taken aback, Toma quickly adjusted and responded hungrily. He always loved it when Bardock was a little rougher…that allowed _him_ to be rougher. His hands slid down Bardock's bare muscular back and then cupped his ass. He gave it a firm squeeze, managing to make Bardock squirm and moan lightly against his own lips.

Bardock put his palms on Toma's chest and seemed to be pushing him backwards. Toma pulled away from his lips, but Bardock kept pushing him until the taller one's back got stuck to the mirror wall behind him. Bardock pressed his body against his and raised on the tips of his toes to be at a more even level with him.

"Woah, who died and made you top?" Toma commented and jerked his face a little to the side to avoid Bardock's demanding mouth.

"I pretty much think that it was my turn."

"Your turn was last time…"

"I don't recall…" Bardock grinned lewdly, but when he wanted to lean in and kiss Toma, the other one moved away, grabbing Bardock by his shoulders and switching places with him. Bardock was surprised to find himself being the one pressed against the mirror now. He glared at Toma, but the taller one didn't buy it.

"Stop frowning, you know you like it," Toma said and cupped Bardock's face. But Bardock wouldn't just give up like that. If he were to bottom, Toma would have to fight for it. He pried his friend's hands away, but Toma grabbed his jaw with one hand, while the other gripped Bardock's right forearm.

"You know I could easily grab your tail and then you'd look like a total idiot leaving yourself opened like that," Bardock hissed with a smirk. "Elementary, my dear Toma. Must I always tell you what to do?"

"I wish I had something to gag you with," Toma commented, a bit irritated by his leader's remark. No wonder Bardock was the head of their group. His battle tactics and incredible hindsight were unmatchable. But this wasn't the battlefield. And Toma knew exactly what buttons to push in order to dominate on this territory.

During this never ending stare down, Bardock's tail began to wag lazily behind his legs. He had actually calmed down while being pinned to the wall like that. Sure, he could really get serious and fight to top, but…why should he? He liked whatever Toma did to him. He always managed to make him feel amazing…so why struggle?

His free hand roamed up Toma's arm and shoulder and then he massaged his nape, his body relaxing and giving the other man the signal to initiate whatever he had in mind. Toma leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bardock's, releasing his forearm and jaw from his grips. Bardock wrapped his arms around Toma's shoulders and moved in sync with his lips. Toma put his hands on Bardock's hips and pressed their bodies together. His hands then slipped under the fabric of Bardock's shorts and gave his ass a firm squeeze. Bardock replied with a grunt and a little tug on his hair.

"Lie down," Toma whispered against the leader's lips. Bardock nodded, still in a daze from the heat of their kisses and got down on the wooden floor. Toma followed and sat in front of him. With a smile at the corner of his mouth, he grabbed Bardock by the back of his knees and pulled him closer to his body. Bardock gasped from the sudden movement, but then smirked as they resumed their previous activity. And since they were this close to one another, Bardock crossed his legs around Toma's waist. With his hands he then tried to pull up Toma's white tank top, but the other man caught him off guard by pushing him to lie on his back, his legs still around his hips. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, as if to reassure themselves that everything was alright and then Toma raised one of Bardock's legs on his shoulder. His hand rubbed his knee, slid further down his thigh and then back up towards the knee.

Bardock didn't do anything. He put his hands on his chest and simply looked at what Toma was doing, the hairs standing up on his arms as his friend's fingers very teasingly ran closer to his groin. He swallowed loudly and tried to regulate his breath.

Toma turned his face on a side and planted a languid kiss on Bardock's calf. Bardock held his breath. The taller man's kisses moved to the knee and then began to slide downwards on the interior of Bardock's thigh. As he reached the fringe of Bardock's shorts, he suddenly changed directions and moved up, his body pressing against Bardock's. The leader spread his legs further.

"What're you gonna do?" Bardock whispered, slowly caressing Toma's back. Being face to face, Toma leaned in to kiss him, but Bardock jerked his head away from him. Toma smiled to himself, as he noticed how Bardock continued his little game of being a hard candy. Fine then.

He bit Bardock's exposed neck. The other's body arched at the unexpected move. But almost immediately, Toma felt Bardock's fingers yanking at his hair, as if to punish him for attacking him like that. But Toma didn't mind. He licked the bruise he just caused and then let his tongue slide down to Bardock's collarbone.

So far, no sounds from the other man. Toma took this as a challenge. He squeezed Bardock's right pectoral and then bent his head. Bardock looked down at him, his mouth slightly opened. Their eyes locked together as Toma stuck out his tongue and circled Bardock's nipple with it. Bardock bit his lower lip and let his head fall back. He could still feel him sucking and licking and…biting!

"Ah!" he moaned and raised his head. Toma gave him a smile while his tongue continued to work him. Bardock raised his torso on his elbows and stretched out his neck to kiss Toma, but the other leaned away. Bardock grunted in disappointment. Toma pushed him back down and towered over him, giving him a relaxed look, but also having a smile at the corner of his mouth. Bardock became rather squirmy, as the bulge in his shorts got more protruding. His hips twirled slightly as he wanted more contact. Toma's forefinger gently roamed down his sternum, down his abdomen, back up to his chest and then abruptly down to the elastic of his shorts. Using both hands, he pulled them over his ass. Bardock raised his legs and rested them on one of Toma's shoulders, as the other removed his shorts, careful not to pull down his legwarmers too. Bardock chuckled a little. His friend sure had an interesting fetish.

Toma spread Bardock's legs and bent forward. Bardock watched him with interest. But the damned fucker just bent to give him a kiss on the bellybutton. He hissed a curse.

"Oh, is something frustrating you?" Toma smirked at him.

"You know…you can cut the foreplay as I'm already aaaaah…!" Bardock said and let his head fall back again. Toma had finally grabbed him and was now slowly and teasingly stroking him. Bardock gritted his teeth and put an arm over his eyes. His toes were curling. His hips tried to move along with his friend's strokes. His breath came in irregular huffs as pleasure spread from his groin up to the pit of his stomach and seemed to press down on his chest.

Toma finally bent his head down and opened his mouth. Bardock immediately took his hand off his eyes and rose on his elbows.

"Ooooh, fuck…" he moaned and grinned satisfied. He watched how Toma's head bobbed up and down in a measured pace, while with his hand he massaged the shaft. "Mmm," Bardock groaned contently and once again let his head fall back. When he opened his eyes, he was a little surprised to see himself upside-down looking back at him from the mirror. He looked so…interesting! It was like his features changed completely, and not because he was seeing himself upside down. His eyes looked brighter…and sexy! Definitely sexy…

"Hey!" Toma said and made him snap back to reality. He looked at the taller man. "Who's more interesting? Me or yourself?"

"I _am_ pretty hot," Bardock commented and expected Toma to smile along with him, but the other didn't seem amused. "Nevermind…carry on, please. You have my full attention."

Toma crooked a corner of his mouth, but resumed his previous task. He took in the tip while his hand worked roughly up and down his length. Bardock exhaled loudly and ran a hand through Toma's spiky hair. His heart rate accelerated. He decided to lie back and stare at the ceiling.

He felt a hand roam up his chest. He raised his head. His heart skipped a beat, knowing what was next. He took Toma's hand in his own and kissed the knuckles. He then ran his tongue up the index and middle finger, right before he took both of them in his mouth. He sucked on them while moaning.

Toma waited for his fingers to get soaked in saliva before he retracted his hand. Bardock licked his lips and lay on his back again, getting ready. He raised his legs and put them over Toma's shoulders.

Toma went straight to action. He rubbed Bardock's entrance before carefully pushing in one finger. Bardock gasped loudly at the new sensation. He breathed out in rapid huffs, trying to relax. Sensing a small loosening, Toma pushed the finger further in. Bardock ran a hand through his hair and moaned. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The stretching alone gave him the finest of sensations, but as Toma began thrusting that finger further in, he could feel his muscles twitch whenever he sensed the other getting close to that particular spot that made him lose control over his senses.

"More…" he murmured and turned his head on a side. He opened his eyes to watch Toma as he added the extra finger to the job. Bardock's face contorted with pain for a moment, but then, as if knowing it, Toma started pumping him again, while pushing his fingers deeper inside.

"Ah, fuck!" Bardock moaned and scratched the wooden surface of the floor with his fingernails. Close…close… He jolted his hips and twirled them in tandem with Toma's thrusts. Then…

"Ah, SHIT!" Bardock exclaimed and immediately rose on his elbows. "Ah, fuck…! There…fuck, fuck fuck!" He gritted his teeth, but his breaths needed the easier way out. Toma smiled, satisfied with Bardock's reactions. He bent his head and took him inside his mouth again, but not giving up his fingering. Bardock grabbed him by his hair and squeezed tightly. With every touch of the prostate, his entire body jerked involuntarily. The heat, the pleasure, the pressure were choking him! He wanted to climb up the walls!

"Yes, yes, yes! Ah, shiii…mmm…" Bardock tried to articulate. He won't last long. "Don't stop! Pl…ah…ah, fuck…Ah, shit! Shit! I'm close…Harder!" He fell back and covered his face with his hands. He could only hear his heart thumping in his ears and his erratic breaths escaping his dry throat. His toes curled. His muscles tensed.

"Tomaaah, I'm…now!" he whined in a slightly higher voice. He felt Toma's mouth releasing him just when he came. His face remained contorted in a silent 'o' and then his body finally relaxed. He opened his eyes, but could only see stars before them. He felt Toma shifting and taking his legs off his shoulders. Bardock followed him with his gaze. The taller one wiped his mouth and got up to his feet. He walked to his gym bag and took something out from there. He came back and sat down next to Bardock, while wiping his hands on a wet wipe. He turned his head at Bardock and couldn't help but smile at his dazed and tired expression. He handed him the wet wipe. Bardock lazily took it and wiped his stomach. Toma lay on his back beside him.

"Ready for round two?" he asked.

"Just…give me ten minutes," Bardock mumbled sleepily.

"Five."

"Whatever."

XXXX

"But that was good for you, right?"Toma whispered as he stroked Bardock's shoulder and arm. Bardock gave him a superior grin before he leaned forward to his face.

"What's the matter, you need my constant approval?" he teased and very slightly brushed his lips against Toma's.

"You're a little shit, did you know that?"Toma replied and grabbed him by the jaw.

"Uugh, that hurt." Bardock mocked with a malicious grin. "Is that all you got?"

"Oh, I'll show you what I got..."Toma said and attacked his mouth. Bardock was however ready to meet his demands. Their tongues clashed together while their hands were eagerly trying to explore as much as possible from each other's bodies. Somehow they got up in a sitting position without having to break contact. However, Bardock pulled away and began rolling up Toma's tank top. Toma gave him a hand and took it off over his head. He then cupped Bardock's cheek and gave him a sloppy kiss on the neck. Bardock on the other hand replied by letting his fingernails scratch his back all the way down to his hip. Toma pulled away instantly. He frowned at Bardock, but after seeing that shit eating smirk on his face, he decided that that was enough foreplay for the bastard.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a growl and put his hand on Bardock's naked hip.

"Oh, why do you still bother to ask me? Can't you just fucking take me without my constant –"

Bardock couldn't finish his retort because somehow Toma had managed to flip him on his stomach in just a few seconds. With his face stuck to the floor, Bardock felt Toma get on top of him.

"You know I can use your words against you, right?"Toma growled in his ear. "I think you should talk less – he took a handful of Bardock's hair and yanked him by it- when you're under me."

"Alright...boss!" Bardock said between his gritted teeth, but he still had a sassy tone in his voice. Toma let go of his hair and straightened his back.

"Ass up!" he demanded. Bardock bit his bottom lip to stop himself from chuckling, but got up on his elbows and conformed to the demand. Although he acted like a jerk, he had to admit that he liked it when Toma was this stirred up. He turned his head around to look over his shoulder. He saw Toma taking off his shorts and giving himself a few strokes to get completely hard.

"May I?" Bardock asked nicely, no trace of irony or annoyance in his voice this time. They looked each other in the eye for a moment, until Toma shrugged and got up on his knees. Bardock crawled to him. He licked his lips as he began pumping the other man. He lowered his head and gave the tip a lick. His tongue then slid down the length to the shaft and then back up. He made sure he was as slobbery as he could. He would need it.

Toma watched him work him. He reached out his hand to brush Bardock's bangs away from his eyes. The leader looked up at him. Toma took in deep breaths as Bardock's moves were taking their toll on him. As much as he hated interrupting this, he knew something better was in store. He put his hand on Bardock's forehead, signaling the other that he had to stop. Bardock wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and returned to his previous position. He spread his legs and raised his ass. Toma got behind him and placed himself at his entrance. He teased around for a few moments before he pushed in.

"AH!" Bardock shouted, not entirely prepared for the moment. He frowned and bowed his head trying to relax, but Toma kept going further in. "Ah, ah! Stop! Stop!"

"What's the matter? Can't take a little pain?" Toma asked condescendingly.

"Give me a fucking moment!" Bardock sneered and tried to get used to the sensation. It had been a while since he had been bottom, but he was pretty sure Toma did that on purpose, as a revenge for earlier. He swallowed and then took a deep breath. He wished Toma had used his tail for this...

Toma pushed in a little more, gave Bardock a few moments to adjust and then went out. As he got in the second time, Bardock finally managed to relax. Toma began thrusting. He put his hands on Bardock's hips and squeezed them tight.

Bardock rested his forehead on his forearms and submerged in the moment. It was an unusual sensation to feel something inside you like that, but whenever it touched that gold spot, everything else didn't matter. He had to concentrate on that, but he couldn't help but notice that Toma's thrusts became rather forceful.

Toma could hear how Bardock's moans got slightly louder. He let one hand run up Bardock's sweaty arched back and squeezed his shoulder. This way he was actually guiding Bardock onto him.

Bardock squirmed a little as Toma's grip on his shoulder got a bit too uncomfortable, especially because he was so tense already. Unexpectedly, he felt how his head got yanked back by his hair. He gritted his teeth. Toma bent forward and whispered in his ear:

"I thought you were obsessed with that mirror. Why don't you fucking look at yourself now?"

"I am," Bardock sneered, but still had time to grin devilishly. "And I still look fucking hot."

Toma didn't say anything. He let go of Bardock's hair and pushed his upper back down and kept it in place with his hand. Bardock pressed his face against the cold floor. He quietly moaned with each of Toma's thrusts, but he noticed that the other was again going on the more forceful path. His moans turned into grunts...which became a little more vocal until they became actual moans of discomfort. He was scratching the floor with his nails and trying to conform with the motion and sensation, but it was obvious that the other really wanted him to scream out in pain. Which he eventually did...

"Tomaaaah! Please..."he murmured.

Toma smiled. Not contently or with superiority, but actually lovingly. He had stopped his rampage of making Bardock hurt a little...just to show him that he too could act like a jerk. But now he resumed his task of pleasing them both. He thrust in slowly, trying to invite Bardock to join his languid motion. Bardock had lowered his body completely and just wanted to enjoy the coolness of the floor for a while. Toma's lips pressed down on his shoulder and then moved to his neck. Bardock finally raised his head and turned his face at Toma to reply to his kisses.

"You do look fucking hot in that mirror," Toma whispered with a smile.

"Mmm..." Bardock moaned against his lips and the turned his face around to see himself in the mirror too. Toma had gotten back behind him and continued his job carefully. Bardock bit his lip as he didn't notice before how sexy Toma actually looked in those moments too. His eyes were closed, his lips were parted and he had a slight frown on his face. Bardock could hear his shallow breaths, but his eyes were more interested on watching how Toma's hips rocked behind him, how his abs tensed and relaxed during the thrusting...

_Toma was so fucking hot..._ Bardock smiled and bowed his head again. He watched things from in between his legs now and noticed how he was hard...again. He licked his right palm and began pleasing himself.

"Ooh, there we go..." he moaned and moved along with Toma. "Ooh, yes...fuck...mmm..."

Toma had to admit that he was even more turned on when Bardock became more vocal...even if he ended up sounding like a porn star. Whatever rocked his boat... But he had an idea and he knew Bardock would love it too. He grunted as he pulled out and moved away. Bardock looked at him confused.

"You pulled out?"the leader asked with a slight note of concern. Toma lay on his back beside him and gave him a tired smile, as interrupting his activity in that particular moment wasn't such a pleasant idea. The pressure in his loins was killing him.

"Get here," Toma said in a hoarse voice, grabbing Bardock by his wrist and pulling him closer. "Get on top..."

"Really?" Bardock asked surprised, his eyes glistening with excitement. He straddled Toma's waist. He couldn't believe Toma was letting him on top. This was his favorite position! To show his gratitude, he leaned forward and gave him a burning kiss, while his hands worked on positioning his cock at the right spot. As he broke the kiss, he carefully pushed down on it and let go of a prolonged moan. Toma tried to regulate his breath before they would go again.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Bardock moaned and leaning his hands on Toma's chest, he twirled his hips up and down. Toma grabbed his ass and rocked it down onto him.

"Oh, shiiit...ah...!" he groaned. Bardock let his head fall back as the waves of pleasure travelled throughout his body. This was so much better...not sure if because of that position in particular, or because _he_ was basically still in control. He straightened his neck and faced himself fully in the mirror. Damn it, he was so sexy! He would definitely do himself if that were possible. He narrowed his eyes seductively and then bit his lower lip.

"Are you making sexy faces to yourself?" Toma asked amused, as he'd been watching his partner's every move.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Bardock growled and ran both hands through his hair and lingered to look at himself in the mirror. He even put on a playful smile. "Ah, fuuuuck! Come on, come on! Ah...ah...mhm!"

He closed his eyes, supporting his body of Toma's chest, but continued to mumble stuff to himself while his face contorted in what looked like pain, but which was actually the proximity of climaxing...again. Toma was close too. His thrusts became more rapid and powerful. The pitch of his voice was also announcing it. He grabbed Bardock by his tail and gave it a strong squeeze as he came. Bardock stroked himself a few fast times too until he followed his friend and remained frozen for a few good moments. When he finally could breathe again, he collapsed on top of Toma. The other wrapped his arms around his sweaty back and nuzzled his nose against his neck.

"You're such a porn star..." Toma chuckled after a while. Bardock laughed too, but almost instantly turned serious and grabbed Toma by his jaw, while sneering at him.

"Did you just try to revenge fuck me earlier?"

"Just a little bit," Toma smiled.

"Oh, we'll see about that next time."Bardock threatened and finally got off him. He walked to where he had tossed his shorts. "So much for my shower..."

Toma smiled contently as he reached for the pack of wet wipes. They'd have to hurry up and clear out the room. Other people might show up any minute...

The End


End file.
